Breath for you
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/oneshoot/romance/yaoi - hidup itu sederhana saat kau bisa menentukan langkahmu-


**Breath for you**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa gagal mendapatkannya?"

"Dia mengajukan syarat yang terlalu tinggi! Resort akan rugi bila proyek ini gagal nantinya,"

"Tidak bisakah kau bernegosiasi dengannya?"

"Sudah kucoba,"

"Seharusnya aku saja yang menangani. Hal ini terlalu beresiko jika menyuruh pria melakukan negosiasi dengan klien wanita cantik,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau jelas apa maksudku!"

"Jangan campurkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu! Bukankah hal itu sudah umum dikalangan para pria? Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

PRAAANG…

"YAA Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalian berisik!"

Namja bermata musang itu menatap dingin kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berdiri di dekat tangga. Baru saja dibantingnya sebuah vas bunga untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Pergilah, ini bukan urusanmu!" perintah Eommanya.

Mata musang itu meredup "Seharusnya kau tidak usah melahirkanku jika aku tidak termasuk urusan kalian!" sautnya sambil berbalik.

"YAA Jung Yunho! Kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"Lihat bagaimana caramu mendidiknya! Apa kau benar mampu menjadi seorang Ibu?" kata Appa Yunho.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau yang tidak becus mengurus perusahaan hingga aku harus ikut campur!"

"Kau menganggapku tidak mampu?"

Yunho berjalan semakin cepat. Tidak ingin mendengar lagi apa yang terdengar di belakangnya. Ia sudah muak dengan hal itu. Hal yang berulang-ulang terjadi dalam kehidupannya selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini. Saat ini, hanya satu tempat tujuannya. Club Mirotic.

**.**

**.**

Musik berdetum keras dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Bola lampu dengan berbagai warna berputar memberikan efek untuk berbagai manusia yang menari di bawahnya. Seorang DJ sedang asyik memberikan lagu yang pas. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi club itu seakan tidak pernah tidur.

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat di antara tarian manusia-manusia itu menuju sebuah kursi di bar. Begitu ia duduk seorang bartender langsung memberinya sebuah gelas dan sebotol soju. Dituangnya isi dalam botol itu ke gelas kecilnya. Lalu ditenggaknya sekali teguk.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, tadi pagi bilang bahwa ia tidak enak badan," jawab sang bartender yang memiliki suara lumba-lumba.

"Yoo Jung Yunho, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," jawab seorang namja berjidat lebar sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Yunho. Dari nada bicaranya, ia sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Apa ada target?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau lihat namja tinggi yang duduk di sebelah sana?"

Kedua orang itu menatap seorang namja tinggi yang asyik menghisap rokok.

"Namanya Changmin, masih siswa senior highschool,"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Siswa?"

"Yeah… Apa salahnya bermain-main dengan bocah?"

"Kau benar-benar kejam Yoochun,"

"Aku tidak punya hati, apa kau lupa itu? Cepat berikan, kau membawa barangnya bukan?"

Yunho meminum sojunya dengan santai, lalu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sekantong plastik berisi bubuk putih "Itu yang terakhir, setelah ini jangan mencariku lagi,"

Yoochun menatapnya sebentar kemudian tertawa keras "Yaa, pantat bebek, kau dengar apa kata-katanya?" tanya Yoochun masih tertawa.

"Aku masih belum tuli Yoochun ssi, dan aku bukan pantat bebek!" saut Xiah si bartender sambil tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah, apa yang membuatmu bertobat secepat ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dia!" jawab Yunho tenang masih meminum sojunya.

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya "Kau sudah benar-benar menjadi gay sekarang,"

Yunho hanya diam. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan minumannya yang sekarang sudah pindah ke botol ke dua.

"Baiklaaah… Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau bersenang-senang dengan gadis yang baru kutemui? Dia sangat sexy dan cantik, siapa tau bisa merubahmu jadi normal lagi,"

"Tutup mulutmu, jangan sampai aku muntah mendengarnya,"

Yoochun tergelak lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Aku pergi dulu, hubungi aku kalau kau berubah pikiran!"

"Xiah, berikan aku segelas air putih," kata Yunho dengan nada mulai melantur.

Tanpa banyak kata, xiah meletakkan segelas air putih di hadapan Yunho meskipun ia sedikit heran mengapa Yunho meminta hal itu.

Yunho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Dimasukkannya ponsel itu ke dalam segelas air putih tadi. "Good bye Yoochun…" bisiknya dengan dramatis sambil tersenyum sendiri.

**.**

**Breath for you**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali. Ia menghidupkan lampu kamar dan sedikit heran melihat jam bekernya. Hampir jam dua pagi. Ia tau pasti siapa yang datang.

Begitu dibukanya pintu, sepasang lengan langsung merengkuhnya erat. Bau alkohol tercium sangat tajam.

"Yunho…"

"Aku merindukanmu Boo~" bisik laki-laki itu diluar kesadarannya.

"Kau mabuk Yun,"

Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil menangkup wajah Jaejoong "Kau tau, mereka semua sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan hingga aku ingin menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri,"

"Yun_mmff…" bibir itu terkuci karena ciuman Yunho yang mendadak.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti permainan kasar laki-laki itu. Seolah terlatih, Yunho mendorong laki-laki itu masuk ke kamarnya lagi tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas awal ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Laki-laki itu adalah bartender di Club Mirotic dengan nama Hero sama seperti Xiah. Malam itu, ia mengantarkan Yunho ke hotel di sebelah Club karena Yunho sudah mabuk berat dan tidak ada yang bisa di hubungi. Siapa sangka laki-laki itu menangis di pelukannya saat sudah berada di kamar hotel. Laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai bandar narkotik itu, menumpahkan semua emosinya kepada Jaejoong.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Ia menyetubuhi Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tidak kontras dengan desahan yang di keluarkannya. Dan Jaejoong saat itu, hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Yunho. Apa yang dirasakan laki-laki itu seolah merasuk juga dalam hatinya. Bahkan saat itu ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya masih normal. Setelahnya bisa dipastikan bahwa hidupnya terikat dengan Yunho.

Tidak ada yang Yunho sembunyikan dari Jaejoong. Hal terkecil apapun. Tentang betapa muaknya ia dengan orang tuanya. Tentang betapa ia merindukan kasih sayang dan sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Tentang semua hal buruk yang dilakukannya. Mabuk, balapan liar, menjual narkotik. Hanya menjual. Jaejoong percaya Yunho tidak pernah memakai obat terlarang itu. Dan tentang betapa Yunho membutuhkannya. Betapa Yunho terpesona olehnya yang namja. Bahkan dia tidak keberatan dibilang gay oleh teman-temannya. Dan percaya atau tidak, Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang bercinta dengannya. Hanya dengan Jaejoong. Karena bagi Yunho, hanya ada Jaejoong seorang.

Begitu mengenal sosok itu, lambat laun Jaejoong menjadi iba dan tanpa sadar, tumbuh kasih dalam hatinya. Ia sendiri masih bingung apakah ia sekarang sudah menjadi gay atau masih normal. Ribuan kali Yunho mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun Jaejoong tau, hal itu segera dilupakan oleh Yunho. Laki-laki itu selalu melampiaskan semuanya saat sedang mabuk. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sadar pernah bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Yang Yunho tau, ia selalu terbangun di kamar Jaejoong saat pagi bersama namja itu dengan keadaan sama-sama polos. Sedangkah dalam keadaan normal, mereka hanya sebatas peluk dan ciuman saja.

Ada sedikit keinginan yang terbersit dalam hati Jaejoong. Jika benar mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bukan keadaan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan Yunho. Tetapi sebagai orang yang memang benar dibutuhkan Yunho dalam hidupnya, dan yang membutuhkan Yunho. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan Yunho saat menyentuhnya dengan cinta, bukan emosi. Ia ingin Yunho mengingat semuanya. Tapi selama ini Jaejoong hanya diam dan tersenyum menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Akankah keinginannya terkabul?

Teriakan itu menggema saat Yunho melepas kepuasannya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Jajeoong hanya memejamkan mata lelah dengan mulut terbuka mengatur nafas. Ia merasakan Yunho ambruk di atas tubuhnya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam lekuk leher penuh kissmark itu.

Mata jaejoong terbuka saat didengarnya lirih isakkan seseorang. Ia tau itu. yang dilakukannya, hanyalah mengusap-usap pelan punggung laki-laki itu "Gwenchana…" bisiknya lembut.

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu terang. Cahayanya yang panas, tersaring oleh kelambu putih pada jendela itu namun tidak mengurangi penerangannya. Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasa kepanasan. Mata musangnya mengerjap pelan. Hal yang biasa untuknya. Terbangun di kamar itu. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana caranya kemarin malam ia pergi ke rumah ini, tapi tetap tidak bisa diingatnya. Yang ia tau, setiap pagi- atau siang ia sudah terbangun di kamar ini bersama namja itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati laki-lakinya masih terlelap sambil membelakanginya. Tubuh putihnya terdapat berbagai bercak warna merah keunguan hasil perbuatannya.

Tubuh Yunho bergeser pelan lebih mendekat. Dipeluknya namja itu dengan sayang. Dikecupnya leher dan pipinya lembut membuat Jaejoong terbangun.

"Siang…" bisiknya lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Laki-laki itu tercenung mendapatkan perlakuan Yunho yang tidak biasanya. Sebelumnya, laki-laki itu akan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Aku melakukan hal ini lagi padamu… Selalu saja seperti ini…" kata Yunho pelan sementara Jaejoong hanya diam "Kau pasti membenciku… Kudengar kemarin kau sakit, tapi aku memaksamu melakukan hal ini. Mianhae…"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kuat. Matanya terasa panas. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Bolehkah ia berbahagia untuk hal ini?

"Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang hmm?" bisiknya sambil membenamkan wajah ke dalam leher itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong tanya balik dengan suara hampir tercekat. Ia tidak yakin bahwa saat ini ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku selalu baik saat berada bersamamu…" jawab Yunho lembut. Membuat hati Jaejoong bergetar lagi.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho pelan. laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak. Seolah menata hati untuk mengatakannya "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan…" lanjutnya kemudian.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak bertanya. Ia hanya menunggu Yunho berbicara lagi.

"Aku lelah…" bisik laki-laki itu serak "Aku ingin kehidupan biasa… Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan baik. Pada saat itu… Bisakah kau selalu berada di sisiku? Karena tanpamu semua tidak akan ada artinya…"

Air mata Jaejoong mengenang. Benarkah Yunho mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan orang tuaku, melupakan kehidupanku sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya kau dan aku. Kita hidup berdua dan memulainya dari awal, kau setuju bukan? Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini lama. Aku tidak perduli jika dibilang gay, karena memang kenyataannya aku membutuhkanmu…"

Air mata jaejoong jatuh dari sudut matanya, "Aku… aku sudah lama menunggunya Yun… Bahkan aku pernah bermimpi tentang hal ini…"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Ini rumahmu Yun…"

Bibir yunho tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Yunho lembut.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak liar. Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Yunho, dan dia dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku tau… dari awal pertemuan kita dan seterusnya, aku selalu memaksamu. Kau tidak pernah mengucapkan protes apapun. Bahkan saat aku menyeretmu dalam hubungan ini kau hanya diam. Tapi apapun yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu, aku mencintaimu… Dan kaulah alasanku selama ini untuk terus bernafas… Bisakah kau percaya kepadaku dan membuka hatimu untukku?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap wajah itu. Ia tersenyum lembut "Aku percaya kepadamu… Dan hatiku sudah terbuka lama sejak kau mendobraknya dengan paksa,"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mendekat, melumat bibir cherry itu lembut. Ciuman yang berbeda… Karena masing-masing hati sudah memutuskan untuk saling mengikat.

"Kau..mmhh… ingin menikah dimana?" bisik Yunho di sela-sela lumatannya.

"Mmh… dimanapun ada kau…mmmhh… aku bersedia…aaah…Yuuun…" lenguhnya saat tangan Yunho mulai meraba daerah sensitifnya.

Kebencian itu hanya akan membebanimu… Membuatmu penuh dengan emosi dan tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Yunho membuang semua kebenciannya dengan melupakan segala hal yang menyakitan. Meraih kebahagiaannya meskipun hanya dengan orang yang tidak tepat. Namun, tepat untuk berada di sisinya. Orang yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus bernafas. Dan semuanya terasa lebih baik. Sesederhana itu…

**.**

**Breath for you**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
